The overall objective of this project is to test the relative effectiveness of the daily practice of three relaxation techniques in the therapy of anxiety. Emphasis will be placed upon the anxiety associated with menstruation. Other objectives are to assess whether the therapeutic effectiveness of these practices is related to the physiologic changes of a hypothesized integrated physiologic response, recently labeled "the relaxation response" and also whether the therapeutic effectiveness is related to the hypnotizability of the patient. Another objective is to compare the physiology of the relaxation techniques.